Izuku Midoriya
Summary Izuku Midoriya (緑谷出久 Midoriya Izuku) was one of the unlucky 20 percent of people on Earth to be born without a Quirk, a natural superpower that is a basic biological function in the modern population, earning him endless amounts of torment and bullying in school. Even still, he dreamed of becoming an amazing Hero like his lifelong idol All Might, the #1 ranked Hero in the world. That impossible dream became a reality after a chance meeting with All Might, who granted Izuku his power. Now on the path to becoming the world's greatest hero, Izuku battles nefarious Villains, endless schoolwork and his own inner demons to become a worthy successor to the Symbol of Peace. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 7-C, likely High 7-B with 20% | At least High 7-A, possibly''' 6-C''' with 1,000,000% Name: '''Izuku Midoriya, "Deku" (His hero name and the nickname given to him by Bakugou and is frequently referred to as such by Uraraka) '''Origin: '''Boku No Hero Academia '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''14 (First Appearance), 15 (Time-Skip), 16 (Hero License Exam Arc) '''Classification: '''Hero-In-Training, Student, Bearer of One For All '''Powers and Abilities: '''Hand-To-Hand Fight '''Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (Stronger than Shinso) | At least Town Level (Fought and injured Stain. Should be superior to Kyoka Jiro with her amplifiers. Kept up with Bakugou with 8%. Nearly matched the strength of Gentle in Lover Mode and incapacitated him with a kick to the face), likely Large City Level with 20% (Believed he could defeat Chisaki with one strike to the head) | At least Large Mountain Level+ (Should be far superior to Yo Shindo. Quickly overwhelmed Monster Chisaki with Full Cowl 100%,is said to have a strike force equivalent to that of All Might), possibly Island Level with 1,000,000% (Knocked out Muscular, who had overpowered Izuku's previous usage of One For All 100%) Speed: Athletic Human (Ran 50 meters in 7.02 seconds while being thrown off balance by Bakugou'sexplosions) with Subsonic+ reactions and combat speed (Reacted to Bakugou's attacks and Todoroki's ice attacks) | Transonic (Left a graze on Gran Torino, and can keep up with a restrained Stain), Transonic+ with 8% (Bakugou stated that Izuku is several levels faster than before. Kept up with Gentle in Lover Mode), at least Transonic, likely Supersonic with 20% (Impressed Chisaki with his speed, who only dodged his attacks because they were straightforward) | High Hypersonic (Shigaraki compared his speed with All Might's, who had just before casually blitzed several fodder villains), High Hypersonic+ with 1,000,000% (Should be superior to his 100%) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | Town Class, Large City Class with 20% | Large Mountain Class+,' Island Class' with 1,000,000% Stamina: '''Extremely High. Izuku trains almost constantly, even doing calisthenics during class, he also bears an iron will despite his timid demeanor and will continue to fight for as long as he needs to. At the beginning of his career, he was still able to think coherently with a broken arm and two broken legs while falling at terminal velocity after punching out a giant robot. Later on, he was able to temporarily ignore the pain of using many times his normal output for One For All when 100% was enough to break all of the bones in his arm even while being pummeled by a villain who slaughtered two veteran heroes. He regained his composure soon afterward and was able to run all the way back to his camp from the top of a small mountain and was still able to fight until the crippling pain from his untreated injuries finally forced him to stop. '''Intelligence: Izuku has proven himself to be exceptionally intelligent on many occasions. He has displayed keen skills of observation and analysis, coming up with a plan to escape dozens of fodder villains when trapped on a boat and can often be found mumbling his notes and thoughts to himself. It is usually his intelligence that has helped him more than his Quirk. Gran Torino even complimented Izuku's intelligence, saying that Izuku is the type of person who thinks before he acts. Izuku also bears a borderline encyclopedic knowledge of heroes, villains, and the general world he lives in and is very resourceful as a result. His time at U.A. has also allowed him to develop his own signature Shoot Style, allowing him to hold his own against villains with many more years of combat experience than him. Weaknesses: '''Using 100% of One For All's power will break the bones of the limb it's used in. Using 20% or more of his power causes his movements to become stiff and predictable due to the pain in his muscles and bones. '''Power Up: Without One For All | 5% to 20% One For All | 100% or Higher Category:Primary Protagonist Category:Main Character Category:Boku No Hero Academia Category:Characters Category:Male